See you Kiba!
by Naoko Koto
Summary: Mitsuko Yukimura starts each day in a weird way and ends it with her catch phrase, "See you Kiba!"
1. Day 1

See You Kiba!

Chapter 1: Not exactly siblings... but sort of...

It was just like every other sunny day. Me, excitedly making my way to school, with Kiba strolling leisurely next to me. As always I began talking to myself about the weather, not paying attention to the accusing stares I got from passers by. "Mitsuko Yukimura here to report the weather. We have another sunny Monday morning today with a temperature of 23 degrees Celsius which wi-"

"Mitsuko!" Tenten waved and ran to me. We were at the bus stop, about three quarters of the way to their high school. Kiba and I would meet up with Tenten, Shino and Sasuke there everyday. We were an odd bunch and often got into squabbles but we all lived around the same area and that which led to us becoming 'friends'. Note that I said 'friends' and not just friends.

Tenten noticed that I was practicing to be a news reporter again. "You realise people will think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like this." My face was totally not flushed, never mind... it was.

"I think that it's okay if Mitsuko wants to do that. It's her choice," Shino suddenly appeared from nowhere. Tenten and I stumbled back in surprise. I swear he's a freaking ninja, and a scary one at that.

"Jeez, Shino don't sneak up on people. You scared me half to death." Tenten tried to restore her regular breathing rate. Kiba smirked and Shino stifled a small laugh which sounded mischievous. No one really knew what type of laugh it was since Shino barely ever laughed. Tenten stared at him surprised for what seemed like forever. I could hear the crickets chirping at our awkwardness.

I smiled trying to break the awkward silence, "Anyways I don't think I want to be news reporter, science seems more interesting."

"Er, really." Kiba scratched his head awkwardly. "You don't seem like the type who would be into that kind of stuff." Tenten nodded her head in agreement whilst Shino stayed quiet. So much for backing me up, ninja.

"So you think I'm not smart enough," I said sarcastically and pouted.

"No it's not that we don't think you're smart enough, we know that you're not smart enough," Sasuke walked over to the bus station where we were chatting.

"Oh come on Uchiha, don't be all..." That awkward gap when you can't think of a good comeback, "Uchiha like." I was finding it hard not to scream and get angry but it was obvious. I was clenching and un-clenching my fists, my brows were furrowed and I was giving Sasuke the death glare. But he totally deserved it. Sasuke simply smirked at my funny expression. I broke my annoyed stare and sighed, "Why must you do this to me... it hurts right here in the kokoro." I had a pained expression as I gestured to my heart. Kokoro means heart by the way.

"It's okay Mitsu," Kiba punched me in the shoulder lightly. I acknowledged Kiba's gesture with a small nod. "Well, the bus is here." We all hopped on, the five of us just managed to get a seat next to each other.

Even though Sasuke secretly liked sitting next to his 'friends' (he would never admit it, but I forced it out of him), he had the worst seat. Water had spilled down from the front of the bus, Sasuke didn't know at first but the occasional chuckles from us sure had made him notice. I had spilled the water from my bottle when I entered the bus.

Sasuke smirked that famous Uchiha smirk as he lifted up the bag which I had thought to be Sasuke's but in fact it was Kiba's. "I-I soaked K-Kiba's bag... how?" Tenten simply laughed at the new found information.

"You soaked my bag?!" Kiba growled angrily as he jumped up out of his seat. "Mitsuko!"

"N-Nani! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be Uchiha's bag!" I retorted. The Inuzuka sat back down. He glared at me for the whole bus ride to school, even during school. Hours on end, I had received the annoying smirks from Sasuke, giggles from Tenten and those extremely scary looks from Kiba. Nothing from Shino though, but you can never be too cautious around that unpredictable ninja.

By now it was lunch and us five had left to join our own clique's but somehow the Inuzuka's glaring still managed to reach me. I walked over to his group and pulled Kiba by the collar of his shirt to the table I was sitting at. "Jeez, I said I'm sorry. What else can I do for you, your highness?"

Dog boy simply grumbled, "It's fine. I'm just really pissed off."

"Then take it out on Sasuke, not me. Embarrass him or something. Get Naruto in on it, he'd totally want to show that he's better than Mr. I'm So Perfect sitting over there," I pointed my fork to the still-smirking raven-haired boy. He silently nodded in agreement and walked back to his group. "That was easier than I thought..."

"Well you are like brother and sister," Hinata pointed out. Hinata, don't you dare.

I complained, "Please don't start that again. It ruined primary school and I don't plan on it wrecking my high school experience."

"What's this little secret and why haven't you told me?" Tenten leaned in toward us two. I scrambled to get to Hinata and cover her mouth but unfortunately for me, I didn't make it in time. Damn my slow reflexes.

"Mitsuko used to call Kiba onii-san and vice versa," Hinata explained very calmly. Well at least she didn't make it sound funny.

"Was I supposed to laugh? You make it seem kinda lame." Tenten sighed. Successfully avoided humiliation! Yay for me!

I was silent for the rest of the day well, besides my occasional random yell in the middle of class. What I would yell out, you ask. Well, I'll just list a few. 'Dopamine is a neurotransmitter! The liger is the largest feline species in the world! Some people have attached ears and some don't!' Now don't get me wrong, I am not a complete and total weirdo. I only yells out things that have to do with the subject that I'm learning. Yea totally normal, not.

I started doing this because the teacher I have for english, sucks. So I decided to yell out random things. I'm kinda fidgety and I always want to do something so when things start to get boring I attempt to make it interesting. Note that I say attempt.

Well moving on to something more interesting other than the freaking main character of this story who is also queen of randomness and weirdness, and of course don't forget embarrassing herself. Probably shouldn't put that in there but I wanna write this accurately so secrets unravel yourselves!

Anyways, back to moving on. The five of us went our separate ways. Well I walked home with Kiba and Tenten was with Shino but Uchiha was by himself. I don't want to feel sorry for him but you know I can't help it, I don't like it when anyone is alone. Yea, yea, I'm starting to sound sappy. I just I hope that dobe walks home with Naruto or Sakura. No scratch that just Naruto, Sakura is a close friend to just about everyone but I get that feeling that their rivalry helps them both. Plus Sakura walks home with Ino and they might go all fangirl on Sasuke. And Naruto walks by himself as well, so it's a win, win right. Oh I just want to hug them!

God I sound like my sister and now I can't stop picturing Naruto and Sasuke on a date, kissing. I shook my head to get rid of that weird image and kept on muttering 'I ship Naruto and Hinata' under my breath. No I shouldn't start pairing up my friends... But it's so much fun.

"Uh, are you okay Mitsu?" Kiba looked at me. His expression was saying, 'You're doing something wierd... Again'. I nodded my head. There was an awkward pause until the Inuzuka spoke again. "So wanna hang out at my place?" Once again, I nodded my head silently, that's what thinking too much does to me. I become overly sappy, soft, sensitive and silent. All start with s... I didn't mean to do that. "Okay, now I'm worried Mitsu, why are you so, so quiet?"

"Yeah I was in deep thought and you know what that does to me," I replied. We're close family friends and I live nearby so you get the idea. We're close enough to be considered cousins or if you remember what Hinata said, sigh... siblings. First secret unraveled.

"What were you thinking about?" Kiba asked, trying to look disinterested. You know that look when your eyes have drifted toward the sky, your voice quiet and your head ever so slightly turned away from who you're talking to. Trying to be cool aren't you Kiba.

"Just the regular stuff. You know, Naruto and Sasuke on a date, kissing passionately," I replied using the same not interested look and voice as Dog Boy. He nodded his head not properly comprehending what I had said. As soon as Kiba understood you could see that his eyes had widened and he was gasping.

Inuzuka yelled my name in an annoyed voice, "Mitsu! Oh god, Now I can't stop picturing it!"

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered evilly in his ear, "Now Sasuke is nibbling on Naruto's ear." I paused waiting for my comment to sink in, he began muttering 'I ship Naruto with Hinata' just like I was. "And Naruto is t-"

Kiba turned around and covered my mouth, "Do not say another word." I shook my head in denial. "I could stand here for the whole day." I thought about my next action very carefully. Inuzuka screamed out in pain as he tried to soothe the pain in his hand, "Y-You bit me!"

I sighed, "Captain Obvious much, it was the only thing I could do." Once again he pulled out his famous glare, just like the famous Uchiha smirk. "Okay maybe I could've done something else but it was the first thing that came to mind." His angry stare increased. "Fine, fine here you go." I pulled out a disinfectant and some bandages. Why I have disinfectant and bandages, you ask.

Another weird thing about me, I carry a first aid kit. Unless that's not weird but everyone I know doesn't carry around medical utensils. Anyways, Kiba waited patiently as I used the medical skills I had earned from one first aid class, when I was in primary school. In my defence I was in grade six! The final year of primary school, I hated that year...

Back to the story!

After completing my medical surgery on Kiba's hand we continued our journey his house. We weren't far so we arrived there within a few minutes. Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother is quite nice to me, surprisingly. You should see how she talks to Kiba, literally every second sentence that comes out her mouth is either scolding him in some way or it's just in a harsh voice.

"So want should we do?" I asked hopping onto his beanbag. He shrugged. "Should we play some call of duty?"

"Nah, my play station has been acting up," Kiba replied as he sat himself down on the couch.

"What do we do then?" I questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Something productive." Dog boy smirked.

"You quoted that from your mother didn't you." I sighed. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "We could pair up our friends!" It's an idea not a good idea, just remember that and don't think that I'm boring or weirder than I already am.

The Inuzuka looked slightly surprised, "Uh, okay. Well first would probably by Naruto with Hinata."

I laughed. He was probably still recovering from the Naruto and Sasuke whispers. I don't blame him though, I am awesome at whispering evilly. Sasuke and Naruto going on a date could actually happen, I mean you know Naruto has no one and Sasuke only has his brother Itachi but he's barely around. Yea their personalities are completely different but you know what they say, opposites attract. Well anyway, I'm a sucker for NaruHina and SasuSaku so you know who I choose.

"But who with Sasuke? I think Sakura since all of Uchiha's fan girls aren't as close to him as Sakura is. And the pinkette has my vote," I pointed out. Kiba nodded in agreement. "Ino is definitely with Sai! You can clearly see that the blonde is flirting with him and Sai called her beautiful..."

Once again the silent nod is all that I received from Inuzuka. "Shikamaru and Temari all the way! If anyone wrecks their relationship I will destroy them personally!" I yelled out, making a fist. Kiba almost fell off the couch from surprise. "Aww, come on Kiba it's no fun when you're not joining in!"

He immediately snapped back into reality, "Tenten and Neji maybe or Tenten and Lee? I'm not sure..." I shrugged. "Then I guess it's between Neji and Lee."

"Mhm," I mumbled. "And what about Gaara, Kankuro, Choji and you?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Choji's been hanging out with this girl Karui and Kankuro is in between girlfriends at the moment. I dunno about Gaara though." Kiba replied.

"And you?" I pressed on.

"Still haven't found the right girl yet. You?" Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's lap.

"Twinsies!" I giggled. "No quadruplets! Can't forget Akamaru or Gaara!" Yes I am very childish. It'd be hard to catch me doing something mature. "Now let me pat Akamaru!" I cried out and leapt onto the couch the other side of the couch. I called Akamaru over to my side. The dog happily got off Kiba's lap and flopped onto mine.

"Where's the loyalty?" Kiba sighed. "You've joined the enemy!"

I giggled mischievously, "Mwahaha! First Akamaru, then your mother, and then your sister!" I hugged Akamaru protectively and poked my tongue out at Kiba.

"Hey what's the time?" Kiba asked, looking around the room for a clock.

I looked at my watch, "Five o'clock, wait. Crap! I forgot about tennis practice!" Akamaru jumped off my lap, the dog knew I was about to stand up. I raced out the front door, Kiba shut the door after I had left. I should remember to say thanks later since dog boy reminded me that I have tennis practice every Monday. "See you, Kiba!"

\- Author's Note -

Hi it's Naoko Koto! My second fanfic! This one is mainly to get off my writers block and the main character is based off my friends and I, I have weird friends... Well I can't say anything, I'm the childish one. I'm guessing you know the pairings with the oc. Kiba and Mitsuko, sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G! Just so you know, this is a rushed chapter, so don't go all Sakura on me if its bad. I love reviews, tell me everything I did bad, I can take it. Or if it's pretty good, well you know what to do.

Anyways, see ya,

Naoko Koto


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2

~Authors' Note~

Chapter 2! CHAPTER 2! I didn't think I'd continue this story but I well just did continue it! You may notice that it says Authors' note instead of Author's note. A small difference but to me I guess it's kinda sorta important since it means I've got another author helping me. And that author is... Chiasa! She finally decided to reveal herself. Chiasa here is one of my closest friends and she actually came up with the entire storyline! Now why Chiasa wasn't mentioned, she's very nervous about her work but slowly her confidence has built up and now well... well yea to the story.

~Story Time with Mitsuko Yukimura~

I blinked twice, as an older female known as my sister Kaede, continuously poked me in the shoulder. She sat at the edge of my bed, continuously calling out for me to get up and go to school. "Wake up Mitsu... come on... you need to get up... school's important you know, and I'll be the one getting scolded if your attendance record goes down... again." Kaede shoved me ever so slightly and in response I mumbled a few curses and snuggled my head further into the soft pillow as my eyes slowly closed, once again going to sleep. "Mitsuko! Don't swear!" She hit me upside the head but once again I only groaned and drifted back to my favourite place, dream-ville. Kaede sighed and continued her futile attempts to wake me up, "Mitsu, come on you gotta wake up. You just gotta."

"... Unh... Why?" I muttered.

Suddenly it was so serene and comfortable, had Kaede finally given up? I sighed happily at the thought. Unfortunately I realized that I had made a big mistake and let my guard down. The peace in Mitsuko-land was soon demolished as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder, I recognized the technique. Naruto had received a blow from Kakashi-sensei a few years ago. Our teacher had used the horrid technique on the poor blond. It was an altered version of the One Thousand Years Of Pain, instead of sending an excruciating amount of pain to the behind it was targeted at the weak defenses known as my shoulders.

My brain sensed danger, it sent a wave of adrenaline to my body. I clutched my comforter as I leapt out of bed and ran out the bedroom. Some how the effects of just waking up didn't do much. Clumsily running through the hall until I had reached the front door and flung it wide open. I was expecting a sudden burst of sunlight, but something had covered my eyes, it was clothing...? Another recognizable thing was that doggy scent, it had to be that Inuzuka.

For the second time this morning, I felt my shoulders poked extremely hardly. I groaned, "Inuzuka... I just woke up, don't p-" I paused, it seemed pretty early and Dog Boy is never on time for out meet up before school, not to mention early. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

My voice must've been just about emotionless with a hint of annoyance, for Kiba pulled a fake hurt face, "That's a nice way to greet your friends." I apologised and greeted him properly, with a smile and a 'How are you?' Kiba smirked, "I'm fine and guess what? The recon mission is a-go."

I smiled evilly, "So when do we start?" I crossed my fingers and toes, hoping with all my heart that it was soon. I can't believe dog boy has already started on Project Raven, also known as... Prank Sasuke! So original... *sarcasm*. It's going to be so difficult. On our team, Team Konoha Four, we have Tenten, Naruto, Kiba and I. Just us four against Sasuke Uchiha and all his fan-girls! There's n-

Kiba then interrupted my thoughts, "I'll tell you when we start after you get changed into... something more appropriate, preferably your school uniform..." He gestured to my pajama's. I nodded calmly and strolled in, lucky I didn't have embarrassing wear for bed.

000000000

Step One: The Yukimura Connections

Team Konoha Four were going over Project Raven again, tomorrow was the big day when they started putting the plan into action. Instead of going over the plan in the middle of the night, it was just after school had finished and we were sitting on a bench in the park that was close to our school. "Wait, so what's your relationship with Sasuke?" questioned Tenten. You have no idea how weird that sounds, Tenten. Just no.

"Not my relationship, and not Sasuke's!" I shook my head in frustration.

"Hmm... Then what exactly ~is~ it?" Tenten grinned evilly

"Don't speak in that sly voice!"

"What voice?~"

"That one!"

"Which-"

"Shut up!" Naruto clamped his hand down on our mouths. He sighed, "Back to the plan..."

"..."

After a few awkward moments the blond spoke up once again. "Uhh... Mitsuko please answer Tenten's question..."

I smiled awkwardly. "Oh, err... Well basically my older sister Kaede, knows his older brother, Itachi from way back." My smile went from awkward to natural and cheeky, "Ah, I ship them so much..."

Kiba smirked, "Yea skipping your ships, they're dangerous." I glared at him, 'What was wrong with my ships?! And how can they be dangerous?!' He payed no attention to my expression as he pointed to the notebook we had recorded Project Raven in. "Back to the plan, so Mitsuko you, Kaede and Naruto are going to visit the Uchiha mansion a few hours before school and-"

"I'll say to Itachi that we wanted to check on Sasuke since he's been acting strange lately," Naruto interrupted. "Not that he ever acts normal..." the blonde added with an almost silent voice.

I nodded in agreement, "And since my sister is friends with Itachi I'll say to Kaede that she should catch up with him while we check on Sasuke. That'll leave me and Naruto to find some dirt on Sasuke."

"And if we don't find anything, we'll resort to Inuzuka's plan B, but we should avoid it since dog boy here doesn't want it to get out," Tenten nudged Kiba in the shoulder. We all turned to Inuzuka our heads tilted to the side, showing our confusion. Everyone was wondering thing, what was plan B?

Kiba shook his head, "It doesn't matter and anyway it's time we all got home." He stood up and began exiting the park. I followed after him, you know since we walked to and from school together, and the park wasn't that different.

"Yo dog boy!" I yelled, "What was that about?" He shrugged my question off and continued walking. If Kiba wouldn't tell me I'd have to move onto something that I was still so very curious about. What was the back up for Project Raven? I stood on my tippy toes and whispered, "Just between you and me, what is your plan B?" Inuzuka shook his head and continued walking ahead. I ran after him, "Come on, Inuzuka! Inuzuka-kun! You can tell me can't you? Don't you trust me?!"

"No I don't," Kiba had said it with annoyance but I could see a small smile appearing afterwards. 'And they call me weird. What kind of guy likes someone pestering them? Well I guess it's all the more reason to continue!'

"Inuzuka! Inuzuka!"

"Come on... stop it Mitsu."

"I-NU-ZU-KA! I-NU-ZU-KA!"

"Ugh..."

I still kept on bugging him until it was time to go our separate ways. "Remember to walk up early again kay," I shouted. I response he nodded... well, nodded extremely reluctantly. Actually I don't think you could call it a nod, it was more like a... well anyway I can't blame him really, I'm not a morning person either. And with that I waved and said my clichéd catchphrase, "See you Kiba!"

~Authors' Note~

Naoko: Hello! Chiasa will now join us for the Authors' note!

Chiasa: I would really like to say sorry.

Naoko: Oh yeah...

Chiasa: ...

Naoko: Well, go on...

Chiasa: The process of creating stories is Naoko writes it then I edit it. After that there is no changing stuff.

Naoko: Yep.

Chiasa: In the first chapter I added in a part that made it seem like Kiba and Mitsuko didn't like the fact that Sasuke and Naruto could date, and when Naoko read it over after I had published it she pointed that out. Naoko and I aren't homophobes but our families are. We don't really care but since we've been brought up like that it happens.

Naoko: Mhm, so yea. Ah now the situation is so awkward. THIS IS WHY I HATE APOLOGISING!

Chiasa: I concur.

Naoko: Well goodbye reader.

Chiasa: See you!

~Chiasa's theme song of the moment:

Hoshi No Utsawa - A.K.A. Naruto and Hinata's Wedding song.

Naoko: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ALLOWED A SECTION ALL TO YOURSELF!


	3. Day 2 and a half

Chapter 3

"Hey Kaede!" I called out sweetly from the front door. I wanted to get the plan into action as quickly as possible so after walking home with Kiba I had decided to carry out step one, convincing Kaede. She lazily walked out of her room. It was four in the afternoon and my older sister usually took naps around this time of day. I used to think only kids and parents took naps, but after Kaede made it into university...

"What's wrong?" Just after waking up, my older sister still had the ability to pay attention to things, which is totally unlike me. Even if she takes a lot of trips to cloud nine, Kaede was still such a morning person... all the good genes... all of them...

I carefully thought my answer, trying to make sure that she didn't work out the plan. Yes I know something like this seems to be very easy but you're forgetting one thing, Kaede has all the good genes which includes the ability to read anyone's mind. Spooky right? Just kidding. But seriously Kaede is good- no VERY good at knowing when someone is lying.

Anyways I tried to sound confident and cool but all that came out was a measly, "Sasuke uh, troubled. So, me you, go... um, Uchiha house."

My older sibling stared in confusion with her head turned to the side but as soon her brain had pulled all the pieces of the puzzle together she smiled sneakily. I was happy Kaede got something out of my moment of stuttering nonsense (which seemed like a year to me instead of a mere few seconds) but the problem was that she put together the wrong puzzle, one that I dreaded. "Ooh, so you want me to distract Itachi while you go have some "alone time" with Sasuke."

I sighed, nope I did not go all Taiga* on her since I'm used to the SasuMitsu pairing that a certain someone (named Kaede) is shipping at the moment. Said person also continuously reminds me of said ship. What I did do was emit a growl/mewl... 'Wait, what the heck' is probably what you're thinking. Ever since I was young (around seven) I had the ability to create a sound that sounded like a cat, a very grumpy cat.

Occasionally my vocal chords aren't very nice to me for sometimes they make the angry sound into a, well... mewl. The 'mewl' isn't a sound I like cause it sounds like a noise a neko-girl would make. From *experience I know that when a cat-girl makes that sound it means, 'hey pervs the scene you've been waiting for has arrived'. By experience I mean that Kiba plays a lot of those games.

Fortunately a growl was heard instead of the other one. Kaede giggled as she walked back to her room, "Don't worry Mitsu, I won't embarrass you or anything."

I sighed and made my way to my bedroom. After heaving off my bag, changing into home wear, quickly tidying up my room and tackling half my homework I eventually picked up my computer and opened up Skype. Tenten and Kiba had already started a call. I joined them. The three of us just chatted about anything and everything as we waited for Naruto to turn up.

Me: Come on Kiba, can't you tell us plan B?

Tenten: Please, pretty please with ice cream on top...

Kiba: No and can you please, pretty please not ask me again?

Me: With what on top?

Kiba: With ice cream on top.

Me: Correct-a-mundo!

Kiba: Correct-a-mundo?

Me: Tenten'll explain it.

Kiba: Hey wait, where is Tenten?

Me: I've been wondering that as we-

Tenten: Oh sorry. I was just harassing Naruto to join the call.

Me: To join the call! The call of NATURE!~

Tenten: The call of nature, eww... Mitsuko!

Kiba: It's... It's a Mitsu thing.

Tenten: Can't argue with that.

-Naruto joined the call-

Naruto: Hey guys.

Kiba: Finally, you take forever.

Me: In Naruto's defence, we probably shoulda expected this. He has inherited Kakashi-sensei's laziness and lateness.

Naruto: Thanks.

Naruto: Wait...

Naruto: Hey!

Tenten: Can't argue with that either.

Kiba: Come on back on track guys.

Me: Well step one is complete. I just convinced Kaede. Also Naruto if my sister is acting weird just ignore it.

Naruto: I guess weird is in the Yukimura genes.

Me: Ugh... can't argue with the logic...

Kiba: I gotta go. Ma's calling for me and she doesn't seem happy.

Tenten: Same but instead my overwhelming pile of homework is calling for me.

Naruto: Bye.

Me: See you!

-Kiba left the call-

-Tenten left the call-

Naruto: Well this is awkward...

Me: Yeah, I only know you through Kiba.

Naruto: I guess now's the chance to get to know each other-

Me: I'M NOT JOINING YOUR RELIGION NARUTO! I WILL NEVER BE A NARUTO-IST!

-Mitsuko left the call-

Naruto: Naruto-ist?

-Naruto left the call-

I closed down my computer and flopped onto my bed. "Time to finish my homewo-" Suddenly my phone's ringtone went off. I picked it up and answered. "Hello this is Mitsuko Yukimu-"

I was cut off by the familiar voice (cut off twice! Really!?), "What is a Naruto-ist?" It was Kiba. He seemed to be half-laughing and yet half-confused at the same time.

"See you Kiba!" I yelled and ended the call.

~Authors' Note~

The * was reference to Toradora. You know Taiga.

Naoko: Introducing the second author of this story as well as one of my closest friends, Chiasa!

Chiasa: Hello everybody! The awesome and inspiring Chiasa is here! You should be thankful to be able to breathe the same air as I do.

Naoko: Yes and moving on. The relationship between Mitsuko and Kiba is based off the relationship between my guy friend (let's call him Takeo) and I. It all started when she asked me, what would it be like if I dated Takeo. I didn't know what to say because I never really think about that stuff. Not that's it's NORMAL to think about that stuff.

Chiasa: I do it all the time. And so anyway I came up with how it would work out. The story was amazing but Naoko was blushing the whole way through.

Naoko: I- I... It was embarrassing okay. Anyways I thought it sounded like a pretty good storyline for a fanfic.

Chiasa: And here we are now! Also the growl/mewl is true. It's a weird sound, Naoko.

Naoko: It's my non-violent way of letting out anger, okay... Don't make fun of it...

Chiasa: Aww come on... NEKO-CHAN!

Naoko: *growling sounds* Ending transmission!

~Chiasa's Choice Of Song:~

What The Fuck Was That!?

Chiasa: Ah I love that song.

Naoko: Same...


End file.
